My Strawberries Chp1 Reunion
by Strawberry5
Summary: We join our Junpei and Tsukasa from the last chapter of the manga series just as its told. From there we go into a little more detail about their reunion and the rest of my series will continue on with the rest of their lives together.


"15 minutes…" Junpei impatiently pulls out his camera and begins filming. This was a regular thing for him to do when he was anxious or excited.

"Maybe I am a bit too early…" He begins filming some birds in a nearby tree weaving through the branches as if they are dancing. Laughing he thinks about how long it has been since he received his beat up old video camera.

"Soon…soon we'll meet again." As he pans around the park he catches sight of the girl he has been waiting for these 4 years. He lowers his camera to see her with his own eyes.

Tsukasa stands at the top of the stairs aside a statue. Her white summer dress flowing in the breeze. "Excellent! 15 minutes early!" she exclaims.

Junpei smiles, "Is that all you can think of to say after such a reuinion?" It doesn't bother him and he laughs a little.

Looking into the water fountain nearby and reminicing the old Junpei she returns her gaze to the Junpei before her. "You've matured Junpei-kun."

"Did you watch the movie I sent you?" She replies briskly, anxious for the question she wanted to hear. "Ya, it was a good movie."

He takes a deep breath. Confidently he asks, "Well then, another question, this is a relationship with a clean slate. Will you go out with me once again?"

"Yes, of course. Will you once again, excite me?" Looking down at Junpei she brushes her hair aside to catch a better view of the new Junpei she hasn't seen in the past 4 years.

Setting the camera down, Junpei's smile widens. He runs towards her up the stairs and carries her in his arms spinning. "Ah, wait!" Tsukasa yells. She's been waiting for this day as much as he has and allows him to carry her.

The two embrace as other couples walk by and some stop to watch the reunited couple. "Like you said before Tsukasa, word's are just not enough." She recalls four and a half years ago and how she wanted more than just words to ensure their relationship. In mid thought Junpei brings his lips against hers. It was sweet and true. She melts into his arms as she pulls him closer to her.

They kiss 4 times before he sets her down. She spins around, hair and dress flowing with her fluid motion, and stops, her back turned towards him. She begins walking away from him counting each step she takes. "One..two…three.."

"Seven!" Junpei stands where he was and stares in her dierction skeptically. She spins back around to face him. Holding up seven of her fingers she grins and says, "We've kissed a total of seven times now!" She grins and runs back towards him grabbing a hold of both his hands.

"Seven…. Hmm. I think you miscounted." Tsukasa looks down at her hands recounting the times they have kissed. Before she could reply Junpei places his hands on her face brushing aside her short golden hair, staring lovingly into her eyes, yearning for more and now daring enough to take it. He brings himself close to her ear and whispers, "Eight." Tsukasa turns strawberry red with his breath and lips so close to her ears. Junpei once again brings his lips onto hers, parting her lips with his tongue. Her grip on his waist tightens and her eyes widen suddenly and slowly come to a close.

Tsukasa, extremely flustered, pulls back slowly and stares up at Junpei and he returns the gaze. She begins to think to herself about the old Junpei. He has grown much since the last time we were together. He wouldn't even kiss me nor hold me this close before. Noticing how much more tone his body is and how much more lively and confident his face looked she begins to turn even more red. "Ah, let's…let's go get some icecream. It's kind of hot don't you think?"

Junpei nods. They walk hand in hand down the stairs. Tsukasa, still a little flustered, excitedly says, "Let's call it a date, our first date in our new relationship!" Junpei turns towards his Tsukasa, noticing how much more beautiful she has grown in these past four years. "Definetly, it's a date."


End file.
